vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120546-31-dec-2014-morning-coffee-year-end-review-edition
Content ---- ---- My game resolutions: To spend as much time as my plat allows decorating my housing plot :wub: To get attuned by the end of the year :wacko: To work on my RP skills :D Okay, so not many new things this year LOL! Had a blast in WildStar this past year doing all kinds of things. I was able to play both factions through to 50 and found out I love Exile side so much more. Found an awesome community on Entity Exile side that welcomed me in, even though I didn't RP.... I am looking forward to all the community events planned for 2015, especially ThaydFest II!!! Hope you all have a wonderful day. | |} ---- Looking forward to your RP events, Chillia! :D As for WildStar resolutions? Uhhh... 1. Get better at cleaning out the guild bank more than once a week (the benefits of an active guild!) 2. Spend a tad bit less time in game just running around in circles while in TS and do things I "never have time" to do (farming, cooking, crafting, leveling alts, putting together video and image guides, etc.) 3. Continue to have fun!!! :D ThaydFest II is going to be epic winning. Charlie Sheen style! NO! NO! I promise! Not Charlie Sheen style! (But it'll still be Winning!) Look for more details on that in early- to mid-January!! The past year in WildStar has been pretty positive for Chaide and me. I'm excited to see what the new WildStar year brings in! Real life had it's ups and downs, but was mainly positive for the later part of the year with some career advancement, which has been very nice, though has cut into my gaming time. ;) As for gaming last night, our scheduled event got canceled due to other obligations for the person running it, so we put together an impromptu Vet KV with a few folks who had been there, but maybe only once or twice, plus a seasoned runner's new level 50 SS. :D Considering folks were playing new roles/classes and had only run it once or twice, we got in down in a few hours, which was grand! I finally was able to nail some upgrades for my tanking set. I mean, not that my tank gear was terrible before (considering it's my MS), but Epochos can only go so far compared to certain drops (as I grind my way toward Adventus). So tonight, hopefully after a nice cozy nap after leaving from work a tad early, and before heading out to dinner and tabletop gaming with friends, I'll get into game and drop some Plat on runing my new items and re-runing everything else for more set bonuses. Also: Lifestyles of Nexus II! 'Nuff said! | |} ---- ---- ---- I miss-read this as .. you wanted to die 20% faster between activities........ :rolleyes: | |} ---- Oh, that's easy to avoid, so long as you follow my NSFH(Not Safe For Healers) Guide to Stayin' Alive. First, you chose a target. For Exiles, I highly recommend Aurin. They're small enough to comfortably shove into your pocket(Where EVERYTHING goes), and if they complain, you can either hug them to silence them, or twist their ears. The worst you'll get is "YOU'RE A MEAN PERSON!". This is another reason they're a good pick. Second, find some rope, or chain. If we're going Aurin, rope works fine. If they even manage to fray it, they're distracted by the fun and pretty string. and won't keep attempting. You can also just dangle your keys. They're quite easily distracted. Third: Find something bigger than you, AND PUNCH IT IN THE FACE! This is normally enough to get it to start trying to kill you. Finally, let your new enslaved healer do their job, keeping you alive! Minimizes downtime. I would recommend keeping two around, though. While one regens their resource, you can use the other to heal you during that downtime. It's even more efficient! In fact, get a bunch of them, chain them all together into a walking wall, have them heal each other, and you just unleash on whatever you wish while they keep the enemy distracted! | |} ---- ---- Beware the Ides of March. | |} ---- ---- !!!!!!! *conspires to get Chillia in his rp's* You're a Dom player right? Right? :D In other news, all this talk of difficulty in vet dungeons makes me want to roll an exile so i can actually say id be happy to help run people through stuff. Dunno if i could handle the stench though :P If any of you guys are looking to do vet dungeons and are on dom side though, feel free to whisper me in game! My guild enjoys running vet stuff and we are pretty good at it. We regularly get silver on KV and STL and we even got silver in Skullcano the other day (one shotting that poopyface Mordechai is a wonderful feeling)! SSM is kindof our bane XD but i have yet to hear of an in-guild run having to give up without completing it, so we can attune for it at least. Also been away from my computer for the holidays but looking forward to getting back on tomorrow, guild is gonna be doing our weekly GA raid ^^ | |} ---- ---- In my mind, vet dungeons generally aren't incredibly difficult. The trouble is with the, IMHO, ridiculous mechanics like the end of SC and the fire walls in SSM. Those are what give people fits. | |} ---- They aren't. Just keep trying. Eventually you'll get it. It's tough with SSM though because the queues are so long for it. | |} ---- But those are the most fun mechanics! D: Call me a masochist, but the mordechai fight is one of my favs, and i enjoy the fireboss fight too. They're tough to be sure, but the mechanics are designed so that they can be avoided given the proper skill and good timing. In fact, I'm sure you've heard it before, but mordechai can actually be solo'd if you're a total boss. Every one of his attacks can be dodged. That to me is a mark of good fight, one where player skill more than gear or luck is the deciding factor ^^ | |} ---- ---- Right now, I have no intention of queueing again for SSM. That dungeon is just more than I'm willing to ask of complete strangers. I call them cheap gimmicks, but that's just my opinion. | |} ---- D= Wha... wh... wha? T_T I thought we were friends... | |} ---- Present company excluded, of course. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Big time.... | |} ---- ---- Yeah, that wasn't this flu strain. It's NASTY. Parthenia is handling it better than I am; I think she got it later so she had the medicines earlier. I was kind of figuring I could handle it. Didn't have a fever, right? That night, temperature spiked to 102. It's pretty much the nastiest flu I've had since I was young. Still, it could be worse. I'm not vomiting. | |} ---- ---- ----